The Yangtze Incident (1926)
The '''Yangtze Incident '''of 1926 was an international incident involving Germany during Chiang Kai-shek's Northern Expedition campaign, which led to German intervention, the Northern Reversal and Warlords remaining dominant in China's political landscape. The Northern Expedition In 1926 the Kuomintang led by Nationalist Chiang Kai-shek and Socialist Wang Jingwei launched the Northern Expedition, which aimed to take Nanjing, Shanghai and finally Beijing from the Warlords. It came at a bad time for the Warlords, intermittent warfare, low legitimacy and the aftermath of China's first modern war left the Warlords vulnerable to the Kuomintang surge north. Siege of Wuchang Wuchang is one of Wuhan's three cities, it's city garrison refused to give up during the Kuomintang siege, becoming a thorn in Chiang Kai-shek's campaign. Wuchang was important to Chiang Kai-shek, it was the birthplace of the Xinhai revolution and if he captured it, it would've increase Kuomintang legitimacy, increase troop morale and it could be a propaganda coup. Buoyed by the capture of Nanchang, he decided to leave the Siege of Wuchang to his subordinates, heading down the river to Nanchang, where he planned an assault toward Nanjing. The incident on the Yangtze September 20th A week after USS Pigeon was shelled by Cantonese shore batteries near Hankow, the SMS "Maikäfer" (formerly HMS "Cockchafer") came under attack from both banks of the river. SMS Maikäfer responded with its cannons and machinegun fire. Three ratings were reported wounded by the heavy fire which amounted to over 100 rounds registered on the side of the boat. Shortly afterwards, the Commissioner for Foreign Affairs of the Southern Forces transmitted the request of General Chiang Kai-shek that all foreign gunboats be moved down the river outside the warzone; ''"Chiang Kai-shek has ordered foreign gunboats to keep clear of the Hankow war zone, that no vessels shall be permitted in Hankow waters between 6 pm and 6 am and that they should submit to a search, otherwise they shall be shelled by the shore batteries." '' Western powers responded with a policy of defiance, retorted that gunboats are necessary in order to protect foreign lives and property, which was increased due to the heightened anti-foreign feeling present at that time. The German administration in Tsingtao, in particular, declared its reserved right to respond independently and decisively. The siege of Wuchang continued, with supplies and food running dangerously low with analyst reporting that the city will fall in about 3 weeks. Kuomintang planes have bombed the city but no serious damage was reported by the defenders. Defenders morale has been boosted by reports that Marshall Sun Chuan-fang's troops have been sent up the Yangtze to threaten Kuomintang supply lines and perhaps lift the siege. German troops in British concessions across China and especially in the South grow restless after reported attempts by Kuomintang troops to enter the concession under darkness, Cantonese troops are known to disturb foreign soldiers with heckles and rude displays. Last week a crude bomb was thrown across the barricade into the concession but there were no injuries. Postal service disruptions are now increasingly common. September 24th Just after daybreak, two German gunboats speed into the Hankow war zone in open defiance of Chiang Kai-shek's ultimatum. SMS "Mücke" and "Marienkäfer"(formerly HMS "Gnat" and HMS "Ladybug") armed with two 6-inch guns, two 12-pounders and 6 machineguns the boats responded to the shore battery fire with withering return fire. The boats made it past the shore batteries and only slowed when they got to the Long embankment near Pinghu Gate at Wuchang. Crew members then began to unload and toss large canvas sacks onto the shore labelled "POST". This was all done under heavy sharpshooter and machinegun fire, the boats responded with cannon fire before speeding away. Tsingtao has already condemned the attack against its gunboats, defending its actions as an attempt to deliver "letters" to the foreigners trapped in the city. The German and Kuomintang authorities have not released a report detailing casualties. Many observers see this as the beginning of Germany having a bigger role in Chinas internal affairs. Category:History Category:Chinese-related topics